Marauder's Diaries:Moony
by Jack Sparrows wife
Summary: You are probably wondering how Remus Lupin became what he was. Or what he felt during school. Well, this is his diary. A diary of a Marauder who had the worst curse imaginable. The Marauder who wants to be heard and understood.
1. Chapter One

Marauder's Diaries: Moony  
  
Chapter One  
  
You walk into a dark room under an odd tree. You had been following a rat that seemed familiar. You recognize your surroundings from a favorite book. From one of your obsessions written by J.K.Rowling, your favorite author. You gaze around the room. You recognize it as the Shrieking Shack, from Harry Potter's third year of Hogwarts, where Remus Lupin had hid. You realize this world you wished you had lived in was real. You are surprised, and call yourself a foolish Muggle. You notice four, huge books. You pick up the big, red one. In black lettering it reads 'The Diary of Remus Lupin. Also known as Moony. A proud Gryffindor. A proud Marauder.' You open it, to reveal small handwriting. It was probably bewitched. You start to read.  
  
(This diary was edited by an older Remus Lupin so it would make since! It was only the grammar, spelling, etc.)  
  
(This diary was numbered by Remus Lupin, with the help of Harry Potter, because his hand grew tired and Harry was serving detention.)   
  
(Moony doesn't like dates. Or...they were smeared, as he claims. From Harry Potter and Sirius Black, who came out of the veil!)  
  
Entries One Through Ten  
  
Entry One  
  
I am Remus Lupin and I am six years old today. I go to Little Wizards School and I am in my second year there. We are learning to read and write. I am doing good. My Daddy bought me a new book, it was used. He says we cannot afford new things. I am told we are very poor. My clothes are old, as are most of my things. I would like to have nicer things, but it is not a big deal. My Daddy told me to come to my room. I do not know why. He said he wanted to talk business in private. The man his is talking business with is big and scary. I do not like him. That is all.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry Two  
  
My Daddy is having another business talk. He said it was adult business, and little wizards cannot listen. My Daddy told me to practice writing. So here I am. I don't know why, I can already write well. I want to read, but my books are in the living area, where Daddy and the scary man are talking business. I don't understand why Daddy would want to talk business with a mean man like that. My Daddy isn't a mean man. He doesn't need to be talking with mean men, I don't want him to become a mean man. But, I think my Daddy is too nice to be mean. And he loves me very much, and I love him. And he loves my Mommy. So he won't become a mean man. That makes me feel much better.  
  
I am going to stop writing, Daddy came in and said the man is gone. He calls him Mr.Blinktoe.That is a funny name, I said. Daddy said that it wasn't polite to say it was a funny name, so I didn't say it again. But it is still funny. I am going to go play with my Daddy. He's teaching me how to fly. It is fun.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry Three  
  
I am scared. My daddy is acting strange, so is my mommy. They said that daddy is in debt, and that the men are very...what is that word? I think its...eager, yes, very eager to get the money he owes. Mommy and Daddy said that they would do anything for money. Mommy wants to move, but we don't have enough money to buy a new house. Daddy says it is all going to be fine. But Mommy said that she doesn't think it will. That she won't let the men touch me. They had already gotten my brother...Romulus, I didn't know him. He had been my twin, and he died. Mommy said he died because the men are greedy, and Daddy had been in debt and they took him away. Daddy and Mommy had to watch him die. They will not tell me how, though. I do not know if I want to know, but I do. I am like a kitten, or at least that is what my daddy says. I am going to stop writing now. The men are here and I am going to listen and try to know what is going on.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry Four  
  
I told you I was scared yesterday, but I am even more scared today! Mr.Blinktoe said that if my daddy doesn't pay the debt, something is going to happen to me. With Romulus, who I learnt is not dead, but something really bad happened to him and that is going to happen to me. I do not know what, but I do know I am very scared. I have never been this scared. I do not like it. I can't think. I keep saying, think happy thoughts but it is not working. I don't know why. I don't want to be scared. It isn't good to be scared. I need to be strong. Daddy says we all need to be strong, for our own sakes. I don't know what our sakes his, but Daddy said it is like our soul. I do not understand why he didn't just say that. But I don't want anything bad to happen. I am too scared. What if they do what they did to Romulus to me and I never see Mommy or Daddy ever again? I could not live without my mommy or my daddy. I don't know how anyone could live without their mommies or daddies. It would be too scary. Even for Muggles! Never you mind that, Muggles are scared of everything. It is even scary for wizards and witches. I can't write anymore, I want my mommy. I am too scared.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry Five  
  
Daddy said they are coming to take me away in a week. I am very scared. He will not tell me what will happen. I don't think he wants to tell me. I don't blame him, it must be real bad. He put a spell on my diary so that all I have to do is think and it appears on the diary. I think that is very neat. I told Daddy so. He just smiled. It was not a real smile. It was the kind of smile that is sad, and looks like you feel guilty. I don't want my Daddy to feel guilty. I love him too much. He is a good daddy. He should not be guilty. And I know he will not let anything happen to me. That is all for now.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry Six  
  
I still do not know what is going to happen to me. My Daddy will not tell me. I am sorry I didn't write in this diary yesterday. I meant to, but I got too scared. I am very scared because I do not know what will happen. I think I will listen to my mommy and daddy talking tonight. Maybe I will find out something. I will write in this what I hear. I do not have friends at school, my family is too poor. Every person thinks we are lowly. I go there on scholarship. I had to take a test to get in. It costs a lot of money. I do like school. I just do not like lunch and play time.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry Seven  
  
I listened to what my mommy and daddy were talking about. They said that the men wanted to take me. I already knew that. But Mommy asked Daddy what they would do to me. Daddy answered, the worst thing ever. The worst thing ever I am guessing is something that makes me hurt for ever and hurts my mommy and daddy too. He said it would be the same as Romulus. Mommy sounded upset and said she could not handle losing another son. Daddy said we would not loose me, because they would send me home and they would not loose me, but have to feel bad and watch me hurt. That is all I got and I do not know what they are talking about. It makes me more and more scared. I do not want anything to happen to me, I did not do anything. I do not have anything else to write about. So I will stop.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry Eight  
  
I have three more days until I know. My mommy and daddy said they are counting down the days in agony. I think agony is bad and painful. I guess they are not looking forward to knowing what will happen to me. I am not either. I am more scared. I thought I was scared before, but I am getting more and more scared. This is not fun. I wish it was a joke. I wish Daddy could pay the debt. I wish I did not have to go through whatever I will have to go through. I am scared to know. I am in what Mommy and Daddy are in, and I do not even know what the word means. It has to be bad though, and scared, so it has to mean what I am feeling right now. I do not know anything. Not about this. I am only six and I used to think I was a big boy, but I am little. I do not want to die or...or, go through agony. I am going to stop writing now.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry Nine  
  
I have two days. I heard Daddy say so. I do not know what to think, and I am getting more scared each day. I do not want anything to happen. I can't change anything, I am only six years old! I'm a little wizard, I do not have the power to do anything. That is why they said they would do something to me, because I can't do anything to them. I am really scared now and I don't want to go through what I am going to go through. I want help. But no one can help me. My mommy and my daddy are trying to get help, but I do not think they will get any. I cannot write anymore. I am too scared.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
Entry ten  
  
Tomorrow is when whatever is going to happen will happen. All my thoughts will be in this diary because my dad bewitched it. That's what he said. He said he bewitched so that whatever I think will show up in my diary, and people will know what happens and what I am going through. He will not tell me what will happen to me. He says it would scare me, and he doesn't want me to...to dwell on it. Yes, that is what he said, to dwell on it. I don't know what dwell is by itself, but I know what it means in this sentence. Well, my daddy is going to finish bewitching the diary. Bye.  
  
~Remus Lupin~  
  
You sit in awe, wondering what will happen to Remus. You think he will be bitten, yet you do not know. You decide to review the author's work, who thanks you for your time. You say whatever you wish, and wait in anticipation as you turn the page. Before you do, you see in big, bold letters, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

Marauder's Diaries: Moony  
  
Chapter Two  
  
You turn the page of your favorite Marauder's diary, Remus Lupin, the most lovable werewolf. You take notice that the author has kindly published this for your Muggle eyes (she apologizes to you if you are not a Muggle and asks you to forgive her). You take a long, deep breath, for you are nervous for the young Remus, though you cannot do a thing. You think you know what it is, but, you read anyway. You could be wrong, you never know, and besides, this is very interesting. You are finally learning of Remus Lupin's past. Or Moony, as his friends new him.  
  
The author's friends, Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Harry Potter, and Mr. Remus wish to let you in on a conversation, for they think you might find it entertaining, enlightening, and amusing.  
  
Sirius: Moony.....Mooony...Moony, your diary, it's quite interesting, mate!  
  
Remus: I'm glad you find my past entertaining, Padfoot!  
  
Sirius: Ah, mate, it's just interesting to know how you felt at that moment.  
  
Remus: I really can't wait to read your diary, Padfoot. I've always wondered what went through your mind, if anything does go through your mind. I'm beginning to wonder if it's not empty.  
  
Sirius: I'm hurt, Moony.  
  
Remus: You know I was just kidding, Padfoot. That doesn't mean that I don't want to read your diary, I do. I can't wait.  
  
Harry: Yeah, Sirius, I can't wait either.  
  
Sirius: I know who's diary you are looking most forward to reading, the diary of dear Prongs.  
  
Remus: Wow, your so clever! Of course he wishes to read his father's diary, poor lad didn't know him.  
  
Harry: I'm NOT a poor lad.  
  
Remus: Sorry, Harry. Didn't mean it that way.  
  
Harry: You're forgiven.  
  
Sirius: CAN WE PLEASE READ THE DIARY! The poor readers are probably getting anxious.  
  
Author: Duh, so can I please cut you guys off?  
  
Sirius: Yes.  
  
Harry and Remus: Who said we want to be cut off?  
  
Author: Sirius spoke for you both.   
  
Remus: Hey, D-  
  
The author apologizes for this, but she thought the audience may be getting bored. So now, the moment you have all been waiting for...  
  
Entries Eleven through Fifteen of Remus Lupin's Diaries  
  
Entry Eleven  
  
The mean men took me away today. My daddy came with him. I'm scared. They won't say were we are going, but it's called 'Stanza Di Uccisione,' I do not know if that is said write, but that's what the men said. It is a foreign language, and I do not know which one. I want to know what it means, but I might not ever find out. I want to be with my daddy, but we were separated.  
  
I have not left to the Stanza place, I can't remember the full name now. I am still here, and the men are about to make me go. They are telling me what to say, and cast some spell on me. It is probably a spell to make me say it right. I know what to say now. It is 'Stanza Di Uccisione.' I want to say it wrong, but I cannot. They did something so I cannot say it wrong, only right. I am very scared and I want Daddy. I want help.  
  
Stanza Di Uccisione.  
  
Entry Twelve  
  
I am now in a dark building. There is a separate room, made of glass. There is another boy, who looks like me in it. There is a table and cabinet in there too. When Daddy saw the boy in the glass room, he whispered 'Romulus'. That is my twin brother who was taken away by mean people before I can even remember. I thought he was dead. I guess he's not.  
  
The men and my Daddy are talking. I'm going to listen so you can know what they are saying. It'll show up in you, Diary, because of Daddy's spell.  
  
"Why my sons?" Daddy said. One of the men just snorted. "Answer my question."  
  
"It's the best way to get to you, Mr.Lupin. If you watch your sons suffer, then you suffer. And maybe, get the idea," the man who snorted said back to Daddy. I don't think he has a soul, he's to mean.  
  
"They didn't do anything, they're innocent little boys! They don't deserve this, I do," Daddy said. He was angry, I could tell. I have never heard Daddy so mad.  
  
"They're your sons, so they do. Unless, you join us," one of the men said. I don't want Daddy to join them, I think they are too evil.  
  
"Never," Daddy said. He said it in a way where he really meant it and would never even think about it.   
  
"Fine," one man said," But I'll let you think about it, until the next full moon. Then you will watch Remus here suffer. Like Romulus." Daddy said that he only had five days, and the men just laughed. I don't like them, they should die.   
  
Entry Thirteen  
  
I am in the glass room with Romulus now. Our daddy is watching us. He looks scared. He told me he would get me out, I don't know if he can. I want to believe him, but I think he is lying to make me feel better. It is not working good, I am too scared. Romulus isn't helping much, he is too quiet.   
  
I asked him why. He said he's never been around anyone else his age, and didn't even remember me or Daddy! I asked what happened to him, and all he said was that he was bitten. I don't think that's a bad thing, I don't even know what he was bitten by. He wouldn't tell me. He looked sad, and angry. So I don't want to talk to him. I am just sitting in a corner, by the cabinet. The cabinet is on the ground and I could fit in it.   
  
My daddy is still here, I guess the men won't let him go home. Or, he doesn't want to leave me. I wonder if he is coming up with a plan. He looks like he is thinking. I can hear them talking, the men. They are talking to Daddy.  
  
"Mr.Lupin, you are good at coming up with plans? I have a proposal to make," a man said. I know my daddy is good at making up plans, but I don't want him to help them. They're bad, evil men. And work with You-Know-Who.   
  
"What is it," Daddy whispered. He sounded mad still.  
  
"Ever heard of the Sorcerer's Stone, Mr.Lupin?" the man replied. Daddy shook his head. That meant no. "It makes you immortal, and our master wishes for it. "  
  
"Why would I help your master, the Dark Lord," Daddy said back.  
  
"Because, it could save Remus from the fate Romulus had suffered," the man said.  
  
"Fine, but let Remus out. Now. And Romulus," Daddy said.  
  
"Only one," the man said meanly,"Your choice." I don't think Daddy should choose Romulus, but I don't want to be mean. Romulus doesn't deserve this. I don't either, but I want to be saved.   
  
Daddy thought for some minutes. He finally said,"Remus."   
  
Entry Fourteen  
  
I am out of the room, but my twin is still in there. I feel bad for him. He looks so sad and lonely. But he has lived there his whole life, alone and miserable. I wish he could get out. I asked Daddy why he couldn't get Romulus out, Daddy said he could only get one. I asked why he picked me. He didn't answer.  
  
"Daddy, what bit Romulus?" I asked. Daddy stood there, and he looked sad and angry. I stared at him for a good five minutes. Daddy sighed. I knew he was going to tell me.  
  
"By a werewolf, son,"Daddy said. I thought he would be dead if he was bitten by a werewolf.   
  
"Wouldn't he be dead?" I asked.  
  
"No, he wasn't killed. He was bitten, but not enough to kill him. Enough to make him a werewolf. That's why I picked you. If I didn't, you'd either die, or have the same fate as your brother has. I don't want to see another child of mine suffer," Daddy said. I don't know what to think. I don't want to be a werewolf. I am glad my Daddy saved me. Real glad, because now I won't die or become a werewolf.  
  
"Daddy, what is immortal?"   
  
"It means...you'll never die, son," Daddy said," No more questions. I have to come up with a plan. That's how I got you out. Go home son, you know how to use floo powder." Daddy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small bag. It had the floo powder in it. I do not know how he got it, but I didn't ask. I didn't want to know. I know I can go home now, and I want my mommy. She'll keep me safe.  
  
Entry fifteen  
  
I'm home, diary, and I'm writting in you! Mommy still has the charm on you, but it doesn't work when I'm in the same room with you, or when I don't want it to. I am still scared. I miss Daddy, and I hope he's okay.I want him here, safe. That would make me feel much better. Mommy wants him home to, I know that. She didn't tell me, but I can feel it. She says she is so happy for me to be home, and safe. I know she is.  
  
I am happy to be home. But I am scared for Daddy. Mommy is scared for Daddy too. Why wouldn't she be? I would be mad if she wasn't. I asked her why it was so bad to be a werewolf, and she said it would be hell. She said it was painful, and you'd get sick and would be a killer as a werewolf. I don't know how she knew, she's not a werewolf. I asked her too. She said she learned it from reading. I believe her. I think I would know if Mommy was a werewolf. Well, diary, I am going to go see my mommy and talk to her. I don't want to be alone, it scares me.  
  
Remus Lupin   
  
The author wishes for the readers to review .She appolijizes for this being short, but didn't want to keep the audience waiting. She thinks you for reading, and your wonderful reviews. Remus says he is glad that his fans are going to know more about him. Harry says they're his fans too, they wouldn't know who Remus was if it wasn't for the teller of Harry's story , J.K. Rowling. They wanted the author to include that for you , don't ask why. Remus and Harry...there's no words the author can say about those two. Same about Sirius Black. 


End file.
